Episode Directory
This is a list of all the episodes 'in the ''Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order. Mecha Sonic Saga Mecha Sonic has arrived, and is threatening to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom! Heroes from three worlds are banded together to combat the metal menace. Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and friends gather the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic, before it's all too late? Episodes *Opening *Ep 0: Episode Zero *Ep 1: Enter King Bowser *Ep 2: The Mysterious Warriors *Ep 3: Mecha Sonic *Ep 4: Turn Back the Clock *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: Mario and Donkey Kong *Ep 8: The Ruthless K.Rool *Ep 9: The Great Cave Offensive *Ep 10: The 8-Bit Beat Up *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Fractured Glass *Ep 13: Battleship Halberd *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: Subcon *Ep 16: Castle of the Heavens *Ep 17: Master Thief, Daroach *Ep 18: Hooktail Castle *Ep 19: Forge of Chaos *Ep 20: Rise of the Machines *Ep 21: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 22: Forever Darkness *Ep 23: Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: The Heroes' Challenge *Ep 25: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 26: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 27: The Boss Level *Ep 28: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 29: Challengers *Ep 30: Flames of Destruction *Ep 31: No More Rules *Ep 32: Clash of Ages *Ep 33: Win or Lose *Ep 34: Desperate Struggle *Ep 35: Endgame Marx Saga After his escape from the Pit of 100 Trials, Marx has headed to the Beanbean Kingdom, where he plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world! A new ally in the form of Lilac lends her help to Mario and co to defeat this menace. Meanwhile, other fiends are scheming across the neighbour kingdom... Episodes *Opening *Ep 36: Episode 1 *Ep 37: *Ep 38: Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 39: *Ep 40: *Ep 41: *Ep 42: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 43: A Royal Welcome *Ep 44: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 45: *Ep 46: *Ep 47: *Ep 48: *Ep 49: *Ep 50: *Ep 51: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 52: *Ep 53: *Ep 54: *Ep 55: *Ep 56: *Ep 57: Joke's End *Ep 58: *Ep 59: *Ep 60: Marx Soul *Ep 61: *Ep 62: *Ep 63: *Ep 64: *Ep 65: Final Fright Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power, however, not everything is as it seems to be... Episodes *Opening *Ep 66: The Dark Mansion *Ep 68: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 68: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 69: Boomer's Game *Ep 70: The Sacred Wands *Ep 71: Bowser's Scheme *Ep 72: Dark Day for Hoohoo Village *Ep 73: Majin Shadow *Ep 74: Revenge of the King *Ep 75: Sonic vs Shadow *Ep 76: Nights Into Dreams *Ep 77: Nightmare Made Real *Ep 78: See You on the Flipside *Ep 79: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 80: The Midbus Touch *Ep 81: Croacus Chaos *Ep 82: Star Haven Under Attack! *Ep 83: Sarasaland *Ep 84: The Scorch *Ep 85: Master of the Brush *Ep 86: Soul of Drawcia Awakens *Ep 87: To The Sky! *Ep 88: Ozone Melee *Ep 89: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 90: *Ep 91: Legend of the Demon Crown *Ep 92: The True Face of Evil *Ep 93: *Ep 94: *Ep 95: The Final Curtain Call Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to conquer the universe! Mario and co enlist the help of various allies to help stop the evil Koopa. On their journey, our heroes will encounter other powerful foes, such as the evil fiend Tatanga, the mighty Wizpig, the monstrous Grand Doomer and the malevolent Computer Virus! Episodes *Opening *Ep 96: The Kong Caper *Ep 97: Freedom Fighters *Ep 98: The Death Egg *Ep 99: *Ep 100: *Ep 101: *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: *Ep 124: *Ep 125: *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: Smithy's Bag of Tricks *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam and Marilyn, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, Ripto the Rhinoc and Jet the Hawk want to get their greedy hands on it as well! The appearance of Sir Arthur's band of knights brings forth the legend of the Zanpakutō. Episodes *Opening *Ep 146: The TRUE Arena *Ep 147: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: Galaxia's Secret *Ep 157: The Zanpakutō *Ep 158: The Knights of the Sword *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: *Ep 170: *Ep 171: *Ep 172: *Ep 173: *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co. the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co. at every turn. King Boo also returns with a dark intent, and Taranza and Sectonia also appear. Yamikage arrives with a vendetta. Episodes *Opening *Ep 196: The Ghost House *Ep 197: *Ep 198: The Legend of Little Planet *Ep 199: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 200: *Ep 201: *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204: The Terror of Yamikage *Ep 205: The Dark Shikai *Ep 206: *Ep 207: *Ep 208: *Ep 209: *Ep 210: *Ep 211: *Ep 212: *Ep 213: *Ep 214: *Ep 215: *Ep 216: *Ep 217: *Ep 218: *Ep 219: *Ep 220: *Ep 221: *Ep 222: *Ep 223: *Ep 224: *Ep 225: *Ep 226: *Ep 227: *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: *Ep 236: *Ep 237: *Ep 238: *Ep 239: *Ep 240: *Ep 241: *Ep 242: *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 1: *M-Ep 2: *M-Ep 3: *M-Ep 4: *M-Ep 5: *Analogy: Little Planet Haltmann Works Saga (Title Pending) The ruthless Haltmann Works Company have arrived, and are intent of turning Mario's world into a mechanical base for their operations. Meanwhile, Nightmare has begun an invasion, with his hoards of Demon Beasts. Episodes *Opening *Ep 246: *Ep 247: The Metal Invasion *Ep 248: Haltmann Works Company *Ep 249: Yooka's Debut *Ep 250: *Ep 251: Nightmare Rising *Ep 252: Demon Days *Ep 253: Raging Otacon *Ep 254: Neblina *Ep 255: *Ep 256: The Golden Passage *Ep 257: Dirty Gold *Ep 258: Wrath of Hierovolt *Ep 259: *Ep 260: *Ep 261: *Ep 262: *Ep 263: *Ep 264: *Ep 265: *Ep 267: *Ep 268: *Ep 269: *Ep 270: *Ep 271: *Ep 272: *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: *Ep 279: *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: *Ep 283: *Ep 284: *Ep 285: *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: *Ep 289: *Ep 290: *Ep 291: *Ep 292: *Ep 293: *Ep 294: *Ep 295: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 6: *M-Ep 7: *M-Ep 8: *M-Ep 9: *M-Ep 10: *Analogy: Masters Naugus Saga The evil Naugus Twins, Walter and Wendy, have appeared, backed by their followers, the Witchcarters! What is their goal, and how does it connect with the Chaos Emeralds? Meanwhile, the mysterious United Government surfaces, with the intent of crushing pirates and rebellions, with the help of the Shichibukai, seven pirates working for them. Elsewhere, the Black Jewel returns... Episodes *Opening *Ep 296: *Ep 297: Mark of Ixis *Ep 298: The Insurgents *Ep 299: Port Town *Ep 300: Marine the Pirate *Ep 301: White Chaser *Ep 302: *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 11: *M-Ep 12: *M-Ep 13: *M-Ep 14: *M-Ep 15: *Analogy: Devil Fruits Pir'oth Ix Saga A new foe arrives: Pir'oth Ix. Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again, but with a much more sinister plan in hand... Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and their new ally Shade the Echidna stop him? Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Episodes *Opening *Ep 346: *Ep 347: Shade Arrives *Ep 348: Brood *Ep 349: Darksider *Ep 350: Kill the Shadows *Ep 351: Eve of the War *Ep 352: Blackest Day *Ep 353: The Mantra *Ep 354: Ripto's Rage *Ep 355: The Heat Ray *Ep 356: Fighting Machine *Ep 357: The Artilleryman *Ep 358: Common Grounds *Ep 359: Memories of Maria *Ep 360: Forever Autumn *Ep 361: The Adversary Reprise *Ep 362: The First Enemy *Ep 363: Dark Metal *Ep 364: Black Arms *Ep 365: The Covenant *Ep 366: The Heretic '' *Ep 367: ''The Armoured Sentry *Ep 368: Total Eclipse *Ep 369: The Silent Cartographer *Ep 370: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 371: The Abomination *Ep 372: The Index *Ep 373: Triumvirate *Ep 374: Enter Nocturnus *Ep 375: Hear, Fear, Here *Ep 376: Everything But the Rain *Ep 377: The Boundary *Ep 378: Knightfall *Ep 379: Super Mario Brothers *Ep 380: Star Goddess Versus *Ep 381: The Yourself *Ep 382: Imperator Ix *Ep 383:'' Invasion of the Nachtritter'' *Ep 384: The Blackening *Ep 385: Cruel Brawl, Second Phase *Ep 386: The Iron *Ep 387: The Master Emerald *Ep 388: The Twilight Cage *Ep 389: Kirge Du Plessis *Ep 390: Sonic vs. Vox *Ep 391: The Rebound *Ep 392: The Mandate *Ep 393: The Knights of the Sword Redux *Ep 394: The Terror of Yamikage Reprise *Ep 395: The Wrought *Ep 396: Nestor vs. Ix *Ep 397: Sorry I Am Strong *Ep 398: Remember the Fallen *Ep 399:'' Pirates'' *Ep 400: The Knife *Ep 401: The Black Arms Return *Ep 402: Shadow Fall *Ep 403: Darkest Eclipse *Ep 404: Enter the Elite *Ep 405: Fiendlord's Keep *Ep 406: Willpower *Ep 407: The Zoah Conspiracy *Ep 408: The Bells *Ep 409: Mario vs. Ix *Ep 410: The Royal Guard ''- The Royal Guard bring the defeated Mario, Sonic, Sally, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight and Sir Arthur to the Palace of Argus to heal and train them. *Ep 411: ''Argus *Ep 412: The Superstar *Ep 413: Ichimonji *Ep 414: Marine Pirates Attack Redux *Ep 415: Kings and Men *Ep 416: The Villain *Ep 417: Superstar Never Die *Ep 418: Rematch: Sonic and Vox *Ep 419: Speed Demons *Ep 420: What is Your Fear? *Ep 421: The Haze *Ep 422: Vanish *Ep 423: Shadow Rising *Ep 424: The Visionary *Ep 425: The Ultimate Lifeform *Ep 426: The Killer's High *Ep 427: Return of Mario *Ep 428: The Overcharge *Ep 429: Fire and Lightning *Ep 430: Nook and Cranny *Ep 431: The Headless Star *Ep 432: The Headless Star II *Ep 433: Step Foot on Royal *Ep 434: Marching Out the Zombies *Ep 435: The Shooting Ztar Project *Ep 436: Royal Guard Versus *Ep 437: Sniper *Ep 438: Royal Guard Versus *Ep 439: Auswälen *Ep 440: Blacken *Ep 441: The Almighty *Ep 442: The Twilight Cage *Ep 443: Arm of Chaos *Ep 444: Lost Hope *Ep 445: Where Do You Stand? *Ep 446: Void *Ep 447: Allies *Ep 448: New World Orders *Ep 449: Twilight on Royal *Ep 450: Friend *Ep 451: Left Arm of Argus *Ep 452: Baby Hold Your Hand *Ep 453: Future IV *Ep 454: Wild Gunman *Ep 455: Spirit of the Future *Ep 456: The Theatre Suicide *Ep 457: The Glory *Ep 458: House of the Raiju Clan *Ep 459: Nicole Ellidy *Ep 460: The Raijin *Ep 461: Embered Kings *Ep 462: The Answer *Ep 463: The Last Words *Ep 464: Special War Powers *Ep 465: Acid *Ep 466: Bigger, Faster, Stronger *Ep 467: Yaiba II *Ep 468: *Ep 469: *Ep 470: *Ep 471: *Ep 472: *Ep 473: *Ep 474: *Ep 475: *Ep 476: *Ep 477: *Ep 478: *Ep 479: *Ep 480: *Ep 481: *Ep 482: *Ep 483: *Ep 484: *Ep 485: Micro-Episodes Silver travels the the future of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he meets another time-traveller, the mysterious Gold the Tenrec. While Mario and friends do battle in the present, the brave adventurers from the future make a shocking discovery: Pir'oth Ix has won... Silver and Gold are forced to work together and return to the present, while evading Procurator Abraxas! *M-Ep 16: Future I *M-Ep 17: Gold and Silver *M-Ep 18: Future II *M-Ep 19: Everything But the Rain *M-Ep 20: Nadir *M-Ep 21: Future III *M-Ep 22: Magolor and Blablanadon *M-Ep 23: God Like You *M-Ep 24: The Second Devourer *M-Ep 25: Cracks *Analogy: Twilight Cage Smithy Saga The mechanical mastermind, Smithy, has returned! What is he after this time? Episodes *Opening *Ep 486: *Ep 487: *Ep 488: *Ep 489: *Ep 490: *Ep 491: *Ep 492: *Ep 493: *Ep 494: *Ep 495: *Ep 496: *Ep 497: *Ep 498: *Ep 499: *Ep 500: *Ep 501: *Ep 502: *Ep 503: *Ep 504: *Ep 505: *Ep 506: *Ep 507: *Ep 508: *Ep 509: *Ep 510: *Ep 511: *Ep 512: *Ep 513: *Ep 514: *Ep 515: *Ep 516: *Ep 517: *Ep 518: *Ep 519: *Ep 520: *Ep 521: *Ep 522: *Ep 523: *Ep 524: *Ep 525: *Ep 526: *Ep 527: *Ep 528: *Ep 529: *Ep 530: *Ep 531: *Ep 532: *Ep 533: *Ep 534: *Ep 535: *Ep 536: *Ep 537: *Ep 538: *Ep 539: *Ep 540: *Ep 541: *Ep 542: *Ep 543: *Ep 544: *Ep 545: *Ep 546: *Ep 547: *Ep 548: *Ep 549: *Ep 550: *Ep 551: *Ep 552: *Ep 553: *Ep 554: *Ep 555: *Ep 556: *Ep 557: *Ep 558: *Ep 559: *Ep 560: *Ep 561: *Ep 562: *Ep 563: *Ep 564: *Ep 565: *Ep 566: *Ep 567: *Ep 568: *Ep 569: *Ep 570: *Ep 571: *Ep 572: *Ep 573: *Ep 574: *Ep 575: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 26: *M-Ep 27: *M-Ep 28: *M-Ep 29: *M-Ep 30: *M-Ep 31: *M-Ep 32: *M-Ep 33: *M-Ep 34: *M-Ep 35: *M-Ep 36: *M-Ep 38: *M-Ep 39: *M-Ep 40: *Analogy: Super Shadow Queen Saga Foes, old and new, have appeared, including the menacing Shadow Queen and the terrifying Dark Matter, who are baying for blood! Will our heroes survive certain doom to live another day? Episodes *Opening *Ep 576: *Ep 577: *Ep 578: *Ep 579: *Ep 580: *Ep 581: *Ep 582: *Ep 583: *Ep 584: *Ep 585: *Ep 586: *Ep 587: *Ep 588: *Ep 589: *Ep 590: *Ep 591: *Ep 592: *Ep 593: *Ep 594: *Ep 595: *Ep 596: *Ep 597: *Ep 598: *Ep 599: *Ep 600: *Ep 601: *Ep 602: *Ep 603: *Ep 604: *Ep 605: *Ep 606: *Ep 607: *Ep 608: *Ep 609: *Ep 610: *Ep 611: *Ep 612: *Ep 613: *Ep 614: *Ep 615: *Ep 616: *Ep 617: *Ep 618: *Ep 619: *Ep 620: *Ep 621: *Ep 622: *Ep 623: *Ep 624: *Ep 625: *Ep 626: *Ep 627: *Ep 628: *Ep 629: *Ep 630: *Ep 632: *Ep 633: *Ep 634: *Ep 635: *Ep 636: *Ep 637: *Ep 638: *Ep 639: *Ep 640: *Ep 641: *Ep 642: *Ep 643: *Ep 644: *Ep 645: *Ep 646: *Ep 647: *Ep 648: *Ep 649: *Ep 650: *Ep 651: *Ep 652: *Ep 653: *Ep 654: *Ep 655: *Ep 656: *Ep 657: *Ep 658: *Ep 659: *Ep 660: *Ep 661: *Ep 662: *Ep 663: *Ep 664: *Ep 665: *Ep 666: *Ep 667: *Ep 668: *Ep 669: *Ep 670: *Ep 671: *Ep 672: *Ep 673: *Ep 674: *Ep 675: *Ep 676: *Ep 677: *Ep 678: *Ep 679: *Ep 680: *Ep 681: *Ep 682: *Ep 683: *Ep 684: *Ep 685: *Ep 686: *Ep 687: *Ep 688: *Ep 689: *Ep 690: *Ep 691: *Ep 692: *Ep 693: *Ep 694: *Ep 695: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 41: *M-Ep 42: *M-Ep 43: *M-Ep 44: *M-Ep 45: *M-Ep 46: *M-Ep 47: *M-Ep 48: *M-Ep 49: *M-Ep 50: *M-Ep 51: *M-Ep 52: *M-Ep 53: *M-Ep 54: *Analogy: Dimentio Saga The evil Dimentio has finally returned with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop him? Episodes *Opening *Ep 696: The Sword and the Wind *Ep 697: *Ep 698: *Ep 699: *Ep 700: *Ep 701: *Ep 702: *Ep 703: *Ep 704: *Ep 705: *Ep 706: *Ep 707: *Ep 708: *Ep 709: *Ep 710: *Ep 711: *Ep 712: *Ep 713: *Ep 714: *Ep 715: *Ep 716: *Ep 717: *Ep 718: *Ep 719: *Ep 720: *Ep 721: *Ep 722: *Ep 723: *Ep 724: *Ep 725: *Ep 726: *Ep 727: *Ep 728: *Ep 729: *Ep 730: *Ep 731: *Ep 732: *Ep 733: *Ep 734: *Ep 735: *Ep 736: *Ep 737: *Ep 738: *Ep 739: *Ep 740: *Ep 741: *Ep 742: *Ep 743: *Ep 744: *Ep 745: *Ep 746: *Ep 747: *Ep 748: *Ep 749: *Ep 750: *Ep 751: *Ep 752: *Ep 753: *Ep 754: *Ep 755: *Ep 756: *Ep 757: *Ep 758: *Ep 759: *Ep 760: *Ep 761: *Ep 762: *Ep 763: *Ep 764: *Ep 765: *Ep 766: *Ep 767: *Ep 768: *Ep 769: *Ep 770: *Ep 771: *Ep 772: *Ep 773: *Ep 774: *Ep 745: *Ep 776: *Ep 777: *Ep 778: *Ep 779: *Ep 780: *Ep 781: *Ep 782: *Ep 783: *Ep 784: *Ep 785: *Ep 786: *Ep 787: *Ep 788: *Ep 789: *Ep 790: *Ep 791: *Ep 792: *Ep 793: *Ep 794: *Ep 795: *Ep 796: *Ep 797: *Ep 798: *Ep 799: *Ep 800: *Ep 801: *Ep 802: *Ep 803: *Ep 804: *Ep 805: A Fighting Chance *Ep 806: Dimentio's Rage! Mario's End? *Ep 807: To Help a Friend *Ep 808: *Ep 809: Rosetta vs. Dimentio *Ep 810: Rosalina Shirona *Ep 811: *Ep 812: *Ep 813: *Ep 814: *Ep 815: The Beginning of the End *Ep 816: *Ep 817: *Ep 818: *Ep 819: *Ep 820: *Ep 821: *Ep 822: *Ep 823: *Ep 824: *Ep 825: Final *Ep 826: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 55: *M-Ep 56: *M-Ep 57: *M-Ep 58: *M-Ep 59: *M-Ep 60: *M-Ep 61: *M-Ep 62: *M-Ep 63: *M-Ep 64: *M-Ep 65: *M-Ep 66: *M-Ep 67: *M-Ep 68: *M-Ep 69: *M-Ep 70: *M-Ep 71: *M-Ep 72: *M-Ep 73: *M-Ep 74: *M-Ep 75: *M-Ep 76: *Analogy: Chaos Heart *Analogy: The Void Gods of Destruction Saga A trilogy featuring the evil Gods of Destruction and their efforts to destroy the world. Movies *M12: ''The Last Gods: God and God'' *M13: ''Rise of Juntar'' *M14: ??? Movies and Specials *M1: ''The Metal General'' *M2: ''Mecha Sonic Returns'' *M3: ''The Dark Score'' *M4: ''The Shadow of Sir Grodus'' *M5: ''Zavok Unbound'' *M6: ''The Very Strongest'' *M7: ''Strong World'' *M8: ''Chaos Versus'' *M9: ''Lord Belos'' *M10: ''The Ultimate Rival - Marco'' *M11: ''The Plan For Extinction'' *M12: ''The Last Gods: God and God'' *M13: ''Rise of Juntar'' *M14: ??? *S1: ''Episode Zero'' *S2: ''Fractured Mirror'' Other *Comic: Halberd Prelude' *Comic: The Royal Guard'' Trivia *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 12 are similar to anime filler, while the other episodes in said sagas focus on the main plot. Each filler episode also uses the intro used for the previous saga. **The Bowser Saga and Fawful Saga have two filler episodes instead of one. **Magolor's appearance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode. **The Fawful Saga mixes this up by having it's filler episodes lead into the main story. **The plot for the Marx Saga's filler episode is re-explored in the Dark Matter Saga. **At the end of the episode, Lady Lima appears, wanting to speak with Mario about an urgent matter, this urgent matter is revealed in the following episode and leads into the plot for the rest of the saga. *The Bowser and Fawful Sagas are foreshadowed in the Magolor Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg and Fawful. **On a similar note, the Magolor Saga is eluded to in the Mecha Sonic Saga, where Dr. Eggman inputs the codename "MAHOROA" into his computer before showing Bowser the new cannon built into Bowser Castle. "Mahoroa" is Magolor's name in Japanese. *The Fawful Saga is connected with "The Shadow of Sir Grodus", where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. **The Fawful Saga is also connected to the Shattered Mirror special, which is the reason behind Silver's absence during the majority of the saga. **Similarly, the Void Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character. *The Super Shadow Queen Saga's name is a reference to several video games of the SNES-era, such as Super Star Wars, Super Hang-On and Super Metroid. *The Smithy and Super Shadow Queen Sagas bear the distinction of featuring antagonists solely from the extended Mario universe, with the exception of Dark Matter and subordinate antagonists such as Heavy Lobster. Category:Episodes